One More Time Lance and Kitty
by Red Witch
Summary: The conclusion of Lance and Kitty's date! It has comedy, music, and well...a lot of insanity


**Disclaimer: One more time! I don't own X-men Evolution characters or any music lyrics. Thank you to all of you who gave reviews! Keep 'em coming! I live for them! You know that originally I was only going to do "Another Chance" as a single. But since everyone wanted more, well who am I to deny the public what it wants? See people, your reviews and suggestions do matter! Okay, here's the third and final part of the saga of Lance and Kitty's date! I wish they would do these things for real in Evo! But since they don't I guess it's up to us fans to pick up the slack! **

**One More Time Lance and Kitty**

"Okay let's recap," Lance sighed as he drove. "We've been to a restaurant and we saw our idiot teams fighting, we ate at McDonalds and nearly got run over by our loony friends as we left, drove through a house and scared the occupants, we went to the movies where they trashed the theater…And it's only…Nine o clock. Well I'll tell you one thing this is one night I won't forget no matter how hard I try! You know Kitty if you wanna turn around and go back home I won't blame you."

"No way!" Kitty clenched her teeth. "Forget it! I am not going to give those guys the satisfaction of ruining our date! Hey, pull in there. There's an ice rink. You skate?"

"Well a little," Lance shrugged his shoulders.

"By a little you mean…?"

"Not at all," He admitted.

"It's not that hard," She smiled. "Come on."

"Why not?" Lance said as he pulled in. He soon found himself regretting that statement as he tried to stand without success on the ice.

"Kitty, Kitty I think I'm gonna fall!" Lance said holding on to the railing for dear life.

"No you're not," Kitty giggled. "You're fine!"

"I'm so glad no one I know can see me right now," Lance muttered as he looked around the near empty skating rink.

"You just have to get used to it that's all!" Kitty smiled. "Just push one foot forward at a time. Watch me!"

"Good idea," Lance agreed. "You skate and I watch!"

Lance watched as Kitty easily skated around the rink. She never looked more beautiful, more free. He could hear the music of Daft Punk filling up the arena.

Kitty skated up to him. "Come on and try!" She laughed as she took his hand. Lance's knees felt wobbly. And it wasn't just from the skating. With one hand on the edge and another around Kitty's waist he tentatively skated around the rink. Neither could stop laughing. Kitty then took both his hands and half dragged him to the middle of the rink.

"Don't let go!" Lance yelped.

"Don't worry I won't!" She laughed. They spun around laughing and singing.

"_One more time you know I'm just feelin'_ _Celebration_. _Tonight," _They sang.

Lance half slipped and fell forward into Kitty's arms. They both fell down laughing.

_Celebrate_. _Don't wait too late_

Lance looked into her eyes. Perfect blue eyes that sparkled looking at him with great affection.

_We don't stop…_The words echoed into his mind. _You can't stop…_

Kitty laughed and smiled. He felt so warm. All he wanted to do was kiss her. He leaned slightly towards her. Kitty smiled and pulled away teasingly. She got up and skated around him. Lance watched her skate in a mixture of amazement and stunned wonder. She pulled him up with some difficulty and they went around the rink. Lance never felt happier in his life having Kitty leading him around by his hands.

Everything was perfect. Lance managed to skate closer to her. _This is it…_He thought as he leaned in to kiss her. _It's now or never…_

"Darling! Look who's here!"

Kitty whirled around and Lance promptly fell onto the ice face first, avoiding a concussion by using his arms to stop him from hitting his head. He looked up and saw Rogue and Risty looking at him with amused looks.

"Not you guys too?" Lance groaned. "Does Summers have every building in town staked out or something?"

"The gang and Lance's friends have been trailing us all night," Kitty explained.

"Don't worry this meeting is for once by accident," Rogue said. "I may not exactly approve of the two of you hanging out together but it's your life and the others should just butt out!"

"Thank you Rogue," Kitty said helping Lance up.

"Yeah if you wanna waste your time with this loser that's your business!" Risty said.

"Hey!" Lance struggled to stay upright.

"Oh no…" Kitty looked towards the door. Lance looked and saw the X-men come in. They had changed into their civilian clothing. The Brotherhood was right behind them. They were still in their military outfits. "Rogue could you like do me a huge favor?"

"Okay," Rouge said. "Come on Risty let's create a diversion for Romeo and Juliet here."

"Thanks," Kitty nodded and grabbed Lance's hand. "Come on, let's sneak out the back again!"

Rogue and Risty skated up to the other side of the rink. Both the X-men and the Brotherhood had put on skates. "What are you guys doing here?" Rogue asked innocently. "And why are you with the Goon Squad here?"

"Have you seen Lance and Kitty?" Scott asked scanning the area.

"What are they here?" Rouge pretended to look around. "We haven't seen them have we Risty?"

"Noooo, wait," Risty said. "I think I did see Kitty in the ladies room. But it might not have been her, I'm not sure."

"Jean check it out!" Scott said. "I'm putting an end to this right now!"

"Oh no not this time," Jean snapped. "I'm getting some hot cocoa!" She stormed away.

"Me too!" Fred chirped and followed her. Several other members of the team agreed and moved away.

Pietro chuckled. "Nice leadership skills."

"Shut up!" Scott folded his arms.

"Why don't you guys just leave them alone," Rogue snapped. "Kitty's going to find out what a jerk Lance is on her own sooner or later!"

"You mean Lance is going to find out what a ditz Kitty is sooner or later," Pietro corrected. "Personally I'm with you. But somebody's gotta keep the captain of the Dork Squad in line!"

"Oh yeah this coming from Major Pain!" Scott shot back. He heard a commotion on the other side of the rink. "Now what?" He groaned as Fred made his way over.

"Hey guess who's got his tongue stuck to the ice rink floor?" Fred chuckled.

"Not again!" Pietro laughed. "This we have to see!"

"Oh I have a killer migraine," Scott groaned as they went over onto the floor where Evan and Todd were. "Didn't you learn your lesson last time you were here? How can you be so stupid?"

"I'm forrry!" Evan mumbled from his position. "If was an acffident! Really!"

Todd was holding his sides. "Man, even I'm not that dumb!"

"Oh yeff you are," Evan sneered.

BOOM!

"TABITHA!" Jean screamed. "That's it you are dead!"

"Now what?" Scott grumbled.

"Looks like Tabby spiced up Red's drink," Todd snickered.

"I knew us working together was a bad idea," Scott grumbled.

"Ya think?" Pietro looked at him.

"You think we ditched them this time?" Kitty asked Lance as they drove off. "This is getting too weird! How are they finding us?"

Lance stopped at a gas station. "Wait a minute! I just thought of something!" He got out of his car and started searching the outside.

"Lance what are you looking for?" Kitty asked joining him.

"Ah Ha!" Lance pulled out an object from underneath. "I think I just figured out how they keep finding us!"

"That's one of our homing devices!" Kitty's eyes widened.

"They must have stuck it on while we were inside the mansion," Lance said.

"Yeah and I think I have a pretty good idea who!" Kitty snapped. "Kurt is so dead!"

"My idiot friends must be following them," Lance rolled his eyes. "Well we're gonna have to do something about that shall we? Ah there's one!" He looked over and quickly crept up onto a trailer. He stuck the homing device underneath it and was back to the car just as the driver came out. Lance and Kitty watched with amusement as he drove away.

"Wow," Kitty said. "I've never seen a Florida license plate before!"

"That will keep them occupied for a while," Lance nodded. "Hold on! Get in!"

Quickly he parked the car out of sight and they watched the road for a few minutes. The X-Van came into view and sped by them.

"Bye bye!" Lance waved as they went out of sight. "Well now that we're finally alone, what do you want to do now? It's still early!"

"Actually you want to go to Rocter's Ridge?" Kitty asked.

"Isn't that where you tricked Scott and Jean and stranded them there so you could throw that party?" Lance's eyes widened.

"Yup," She nodded. "They'd never look for us there!"

"Are you sure?" Lance asked.

"Why not?" She smiled.

Lance gulped. "Okay…"

After a short drive they made their way to Rocter's Ridge. Lance parked the car and turned off the engine. "So…" He said nervously. "Here we are. Alone at last. Just the two of us. You and me."

"I believe that was the point," Kitty raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, so um…" Lance was completely at a loss of what he should do next. "Do you wanna…talk about stuff?"

"Actually I had something else in mind," Kitty said leaning towards him.

Lance gulped. _Okay, here it comes…now…Huh?_ He thought as Kitty leaned over him and turned on the radio at full volume.

"Shall we dance?" She asked smiling getting out of the car.

"D-Dance?" Lance blinked.

"Why not?" Kitty tugged on his sleeve. "It'll be fun! It's not like anyone's here to see us!"

"Um," Lance scratched his head. Dancing wasn't quite what he had in mind. Then again, at least he was alone with Kitty and if this is what made her happy…"Okay."

Kitty laughed and started dancing to the beat of a familiar tune. For some strange reason Lance felt it was appropriate.

Lance took her in his arms and danced with her. He found himself enjoying himself even though he wasn't much a fan of dancing. They danced playfully under the stars. Lance even led Kitty in a mock tango style move. He whirled her and caught her in his arms. They held each other and looked into each other's eyes.

_Celebrate, don't wait too late_ The words rang in Lance's mind.

He looked into her eyes. She smiled. "Don't you feel better? I knew that would relax you."

"Yeah," He blushed.

Kitty blushed back and stood up on her toes. She closed her eyes. Lance bent down and closed his eyes. He could almost feel her lips upon his when there was a loud snap. Both of them turned their heads toward the sound. "What?" Lance yelped.

"I have had enough of this!" Kitty stormed towards the bushes. With a burst of rage she pushed aside the branches.

"Smile!" Pietro chirped as he held the video camera. "You're on Candid Camera!"

"PIETRO I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Lance snarled.

Todd popped out from the trees. "I told ya you were making too much noise!"

"I thought we ditched you jerks!" Kitty snapped.

"No you ditched the X-Geeks," Fred said, coming out of the bushes. "We had a bit of a falling out so we decided to go our own way."

"Will you just kiss her already and get it over with?" Tabitha popped out. "I can't take much more of you mooning over this ditz!"

"Tabitha," Kitty's eyes were cold. "SHUT UP!" With one punch she slugged her cold.

"Hey good right hook. AGGGHGGH!" Pietro yelped as Kitty grabbed him. "Oh no! Not the face! Not the face! Lance save me!"

Lance wisely backed away as Kitty attacked his teammates.

"Yeah like you could hurt me!" Fred scoffed as Kitty advanced on him after she left Pietro crumpled on the ground. "Ha! I'd like to see you…AGGGGHH! MOMMY!"

"Medic…" Pietro whimpered.

Todd wisely jumped up into a tree. "Call her off Lance! Call her off!"

"Uh Kitty I think it's time I took you home now," Lance restrained her as she tried to climb the tree after Todd. "See you losers later." He waved and they took off in the car. It was unusually quiet when they left.

"Is she gone?" Pietro whimpered.

"Mommy…" Fred lay there on the ground. Tabitha was unconscious.

"I think I'm gonna stay up here a little bit longer," Todd gulped. "I'll bet she really gives it to those X-Freaks. I wonder where they are?"

Elsewhere across state lines…

"Scott for the last time will you just pull over and ask for directions?" Jean snapped.

"No!" Scott shouted. "They've gotta be around here somewhere! We're almost on them."

"That's what you said an hour ago!" Jean snapped.

"Uh, I gotta go to the bathroom," Evan said.

"I'm tired and hungry!" Kurt whined. "Can we go home now?"

"NO!" Scott shouted. "When I get a hold of Alvers I'm gonna…"

"Oh shut up Scott and get directions!" Jean said folding her arms. "I knew I should have went out with Duncan tonight!"

"Hey I gave up a night with Taryn so don't start!" Scott shouted.

"Taryn? Another date?" She hissed.

"Yeah, got a problem with that?" Scott shouted.

"Hey you wanna date Tayrn fine with me!" Jean snapped. "That means you won't be so jealous of Duncan and me!"

"Yeah like I'd be jealous of someone who's I.Q. is slightly lower than a football's!" Scott drove.

"Guys I gotta go!" Evan jumped up and down in his seat.

"Oh like Miss Obvious is sooo much better," Jean then mimicked. "Gee Scott you're sooo interesting. Ooh! There's stimulating conversation!"

"Now who's jealous?" Scott smirked.

"I have a headache," Kurt grumbled. "And I still have gum in my fur from the Movie Theater!"

"You know Jean here's a little newsflash, the world doesn't revolve around you!" Scott snapped.

"Oh yeah! Well at least I have a life unlike some obsessive people I know!" Jean snapped back.

"Shut up Jean," Scott snapped.

"Shut up Scott!" Jean snapped back.

"Why don't you both shut up and let us have some peace?" Kurt groaned. "Hey didn't we just pass that house? Oh man we're lost!"

"Guys I gotta go!" Evan cried out hopping up and down.

"Next time Kitty decides to go on a date with Lance I am staying out of it!" Jean snapped.

"There's not gonna be a next time!" Scott shouted.

"There you go again! Pulling that macho big brother …Scott look out!" Jean screamed as she saw a squirrel in the way of the van. Scott swerved to avoid it and ended up crashing into a tree. Luckily no one was hurt.

"I swear I heard that squirrel laughing at us," Kurt moaned.

"Nice going fearless leader," Jean snapped. " I knew I should have…"

"Jean shut up!" The rest of the team shouted.

"Well now what do we do?" She snapped. "We're stranded!"

"And I need to use the bathroom!" Evan whined. "I'm a city kid! I need a bathroom!"

"I hate my life," Scott pounded his head on a tree. "I hate my life…"


End file.
